The Last day
by Emerald dreamer96
Summary: As Scar dies at the claws of the Hyenas, he thinks over his last day and some of the events that lead up to it. Some violence and character death.


**AN: Wrote this to fulfil a request by t-rex989. It was a fun story to write hope you like it.**

**I would like to thank Greg M 94 for his very helpful advice and observations when writing this.**

**Scar's thoughts aren't always coherent or focussed in places because his mental state seemed to have deteriorated over time and his injuries don't help.**

**The battle itself and most of the dialogue is from the movie.**

**Feel free to criticise.**

**I do not own Lion King as much as I wish I did. **

* * *

This has not been a good day. I knew from the moment I woke up that I would regret doing so and the thought of spending the entire day in solitude was more than tempting. But alas as with everything else pleasant or at least tolerable in my life, my so called subjects could not just leave me to it. Just like now, I can feel their claws raking my side, I stopped hurting a while ago yet still they rip chunks out of me, even as your brat is doubtless congratulating himself. I can feel you watching, I know you're up there. I wonder what your feeling Satisfaction? Triumph? Peace? I've heard these words before but I have never known them. I can feel the distance between us closing maybe I'll even see you before I get sent on to whatever punishment your precious Kings have devised. It holds little fear for me no tortures can be inflicted that match the torment this world has delighted in causing me. You always did like stories brother, why don't I tell you one, I'm sure you'll like it, it involves the fate of a Kingdom, a battle, and of course me suffering. This is the story of how I died for the final time.

* * *

I remember waking up to snarls, growls and harsh language and was debating whether or not I had the energy to leave the relative comfort of my den to put an end to the racket and possibly one of my subjects lives. I had just about decided that I would much rather just ignore it and return to sleep when the choice was taken away from me.

The trio of Hyenas entered the cave, they paused glancing around in some surprise, it had been a while since they or anyone except my family had been inside the den. You know the den of course large, spacious and well lit, for generations it has been the home of our Pride, the King as you know always sleeping at the back surrounded by his friends and loved ones.

Not that I had or for that matter wanted friends, a true King has no need of friends only servants. That thought always gave me a small tingle of glee at your expense, after all you never understood that basic fact, sure everyone always adored you but did your precious friends save you? No! Neither did the brute strength of which you were always so willing to use on me during our cub hood days. But I digress blood loss has a way of reducing clarity.

The Den was pretty much the same as always except for the bones. The floor was littered with them hundreds of all shapes and sizes the marrow long since removed their scratched surfaces gleaming white. The Lionesses left the den some time ago preferring to avoid me and my family not that I minded, I had long since grown used to being an outsider, either the exclusion that you and father accidentally inflicted on me as a cub or the voluntary isolation I resorted to in order to escape your stupidity and the irritating Lionesses who adored you so much. The point is the den was in a bit of a state and the Hyenas took a few seconds to come to terms with this.

I glared at them with one eye impatiently waiting for them to leave. The trio were among my oldest servants, I wouldn't reduce myself to calling them friends but maybe there was some bond between us, after all there had to be some reason I hadn't killed them yet despite being the most incompetent, irritating and loathsome creatures I ever had the misfortune of meeting. that was probably why the other Hyenas had sent them to speak.

"Hey boss." Banzai said nervously.

I didn't deign to acknowledge him. Instead I looked at Edward, unlike the other two he didn't look uneasy merely absent, I had often wondered if he was born stupid or had been hit on the head one too many times, either way he definitely was one of the stupidest and most unhinged creatures in the Pridelands. He was an embarrassment even for a Hyena yet oddly enough I could tolerate him more than the others. I guess his stupidity was of the less irritating variety, at least he didn't ask stupid questions and I sometimes felt there was something else there behind those empty eyes. After all on occasion he seemed to be the most competent of my minions maybe he was used to being ignored and so was less distracted by others. That was something we had in common our nature gave us an advantage despite our limitations although his were mental as opposed to my own physical disadvantages, because of this I was even capable of feeling a vague sense of kinship with him... until he tripped over his own feet or laughed manically over a strangely shaped rock. At those entirely too frequent times I asked the Great Kings of the Past who I had long stopped believing in what I had done to deserve such pathetic excuses for servants.

"We need to talk." Shenzi said interrupting my thoughts.

I grunted already knowing the likely topic of conversation, as if these worthless scavengers ever thought of anything else.

"The hunting party hasn't been bringing back enough food." Banzai explained.

"Of course they haven't." I replied tiredly.

"You promised us that we would never go hungry again." Shenzi reminded me bitterly.

"It's the Lionesses job to hunt. Go find Sarabi or Kings forbid get off your buts and hunt for yourselves instead of pestering me with such a trivial thing as a few lazy huntresses." I responded testily, honestly.

My remarks appeared to agitate them quite a bit. I felt a surge of anger at their ingratitude, after all I had done for them. I paced up and down glaring at each of them in turn, Banzai and Shenzi had the sense to flinch under my gaze, Edward just stared ahead blankly his tongue hanging out.

"You seem to forget that I am the King, that without me you would still be stuck in that hell hole. Was it not me who made sure that after I get the Lions share you always eat before the Lionesses?" I ranted, growing in anger and volume.

Shenzi had always been the most assertive and aggressive of the Hyenas but her impudence surprised even me when she dared to reply.

"By this point the only difference between the Pridelands and the Graveyard is that the latter has an honest name. And being the first to eat isn't much of a privilege when there is nothing to eat." She said defiantly and not without contempt.

I had had enough, how dare these pests complain? As if I could magic the rains into the returning or the herds to be larger. I dismissed them with a curt nod and walked away back towards my resting place to brood. (A king does not sulk.) I looked up and to my surprise they were still there, even more they had the gall to follow me. Couldn't they give me a moments peace?

I lunged to my paws ready to teach them a lesson but ended up stepping on a rib cage similar to the one that I kept Zazu in. I'll admit that I may have perhaps not shown the proper amount of dignity as I tried to shake it off and perhaps Edward could not physically stop himself from laughing and meant no insult, however I had been pushed too far today, realising the danger Banzai and Shenzi attempted to shut up their friend but it was too late.

I lunged forwards snarling, the three of them fled fearing for their lives, with reason if I had caught them I would quite probably done some very unpleasant things. Fortunately for them I regained control of myself as they made their way out the exit. I would not degrade myself to chasing after a bunch of filthy scavengers.

It took several minutes for my anger to fade but fade it did. I relaxed in the solitude of the empty den. There was a time when I could count on the Hyenas and Shenzi in particular, now they were just another reminder of how low I had sunk. I thought back towards towards the beginning of my reign back when their gratitude and respect had been genuine and actually flattering, back when I actually cared what people thought of me.

I had already started to noticing that my Kingdom was showing the first signs of strain, although no-one least of all myself had any real idea of just how quickly or devastatingly the Kingdom would crumble, it was obvious that something was amiss. The tensions between the Hyenas and the Lionesses had been growing worse although this was off set by the fact that at this point the Hyenas adored me and in the rare cases where I sided with the Lionesses they would accept my judgement, of course such incidents were rare since the Hyenas at least respected me and were happy enough with their lot so I was naturally inclined to support them. The Lionesses much to my annoyance had still not fully recovered from your demise and continued to grieve all the while blaming their troubles on me.

The herds were thinning the Pride lands as Sarabi never stopped pointing out were not large enough to support the Hyena clans as well as the Lionesses. The dry season had already gone on several weeks longer than usual and the water levels of the water holes and even the mighty river were starting to become noticeably lower. Nothing serious yet but it added to the unease. Many throughout the Kingdom still did not trust my ability, I had made a couple of gestures such as sparing the cubs and keeping Sarabi in a privileged position despite knowing of her low opinion of me.

That seemed to work more or less but still every day there were more complaints which I had taken to ignoring or making an arbitrary judgement without bothering to really investigate, there were a hundred minor problems that appeared to need my attention and I could sense the resentment of my so called subjects, things were starting to go down hill, I pondered this often, at first I assumed that it was merely poor luck and my subjects having become too accustomed to your style and not giving me a fair chance, imagining problems when there was none. But gradually I began to wonder if perhaps there was something more, maybe there was something I had overlooked.

I had asked Zazu first, after all he was meant to be my Majordomo, I shouldn't have bothered, honestly how you ever tolerated that useless snobbish feathery piece of... as you may have guessed the conversation didn't go particularly well, he spent the entire time lecturing me on my many failures in his eyes, he really was talented at infuriating me without actually giving any meaningful advise.

In desperation I had turned to Shenzi she had lead the Hyenas through some desperate times, she was the only one I could trust not to give me a tiresome lecture on how much better you were than me. She made some good points about the value of decisiveness and determination as well as how to crush insubordination.

Before I left she told me that I was doing a great job and shouldn't let a few complaining Lionesses get to me. I thanked her quite genuinely for the advice but a Hyena pack was very Hierarchical in nature, brute force and intimidation would be less effective on the Lionesses. Still at least someone thought I was doing a good job. I didn't quite understand at the time just how much that was worth.

I shook my head to clear it, that pleasant memory only made the current situation even unbearable, it had been a long time since anyone had supported me and given the state of the Kingdom and the hate of my subjects those day's and their insignificant issues were practically bliss. Part of me just wanted to get up and leave. No destination, no plan, no power and no responsibility to those snivelling wretches who loathed me. The thought of escape was thrilling. But I couldn't, because of you, if I left that would mean admitting that I was a lesser Lion than you. So I did the next best thing, I stayed in the den and hid away from my infuriating subjects, they all hated me I knew.

I batted away an old ribcage, it hit the wall drawing a frightened squeal from Zazu, I had forgotten that he was still present in his cage. I was tempted to have a snack but that would mean I couldn't pass on my misery to him later, maybe it was petty, degrading him in so many inventive ways but he was a poor Majordomo and made a fine jester, his singing could have used a bit of work but that was half the fun, I would probably have gotten some amusement out of him later.

The fact that I enjoyed causing my subjects pain probably disgusts you, well too bad, you never had to deal with them like I did, they loved you with me it was different. My subjects delighted in frustrating me. They never ever stopped, even when they were not deliberately attempting to defy my authority they would find a way to infuriate me. Stealing whatever happiness I could find. They even managed to spoil my greatest triumph. I speak of course of my victory over you.

The day I killed you was one of the happiest days of my life, For all you strength and 'friends' I, the weakling, the outcast and the lesser brother had finally triumphed. At first everything went perfectly, in fact things went better than I had dared hope. Not only did you die but I got to personally kill you with my own claws. You even begged for help!

The look in your eyes as you recognised your death was priceless, the fear, the shock and of course the disbelief. How could your worthless runt of a little brother ever best you? I watched you fall, I have to say you looked hilarious as you went down. You certainly landed hard.

Making Simba blame himself before sending him off to die was brilliant if I do say so myself. I spent a few minutes just staring at your corpse taking it in savouring it. You were still my brother so I felt obliged not to do anything degrading to your body although such consideration came second to the fact that a mutilated corpse would probably bring up some awkward questions.

I knew the next part would be a challenge faking grief so I tried to get into character, I positioned your body in a more dignified position I even closed your eyes, although when I heard Simba coming I knew I had to watch his reaction so I pulled back and hid. Oh the expression on his face was priceless. I could have killed him myself of course but I wanted to have a little fun first and then everything just slotted into place. But anyway I wont bore you with the details.

When I returned to Priderock I put on my greatest performance there wasn't one dry eye amongst the Lionesses. Unlike you I can actually control myself... most of the time I've been under a lot of stress lately, but even so it was a struggle not to burst out laughing from sheer joy at the looks of despair on their faces and how easy it was.

Still they had to ruin it, they broke down completely this wasn't some obligatory mourning for a fallen Monarch this was genuine regret for the loss of a friend and in many cases a father figure they looked like the Sky had fallen and the world would never be the same. I realised that they would never cry like that for me, maybe that is why I took so much delight from the looks of fear and confusion as my army swept in to the Pride lands.

But not even that small petty victory could go untarnished, although they looked at me in surprise they quickly turned to Sarabi looking for guidance not just as Queen but as your mate, they didn't even consider that I could lead them through this latest disaster. No they turned to your shadow in the form of your mate, even in death you continued to outshine me.

That was the moment that I decided that the Lionesses would hunt for the Hyenas a fitting punishment for treachery even if many never realised their crime. I'll admit it was petty, and as fun as it was at least to begin with despite what some may say I had no intention of driving my new kingdom into the ground. When Sarabi talked to me privately a few days later I seriously considered reversing my decision and even apologising for over stepping the mark after all a bit of humility could help win her over and end any divided loyalties my subjects had. However she made a disastrous mistake. She mentioned that you would never have made such a decision in the first place, that killed any hope of an apology but I was still going to try and undue my hasty act of spite until she uttered those fateful words.

"It isn't your fault, you were probably overwhelmed with grief and just wanted to do something to make your mark, after all it's not fair to compare you to Mufasa." She said with infuriating compassionate tones.

It took every inch of my self control not to murder her. This wasn't her trying to be a good advisor to the new King it was a direct challenge against me, she hated me it was clear in her mind I was nothing compared to you and any attempts at being a good ruler would always fall short. Well if she had such low expectations already then she couldn't have been too disappointed when I decreed that not only would the Lionesses continue to hunt for the Hyenas as well as themselves but that the Hyenas would eat second only to me. She only had herself to blame.

My reflection was broken by the growl of my stomach. Normally I would have sent Zira out but she was away along with the rest of my family, not that I minded, in fact I actually manipulated her into leaving for the day taking that brat Kovu to see the borders of "his" future kingdom.

She would be gone for the rest of the day. So it was with great reluctance that I found myself leaving the cave. As you may have noticed my once sharp mind has been blunted by the endless grind of this worthless existence, setback after setback, failure after failure, disloyalty and incompetence at every turn. Over the past few weeks I've been finding myself drifting away into contemplation of the different shards of my life as they pierce my soul. One such shard was my sons.

In fairness to him Kovu wasn't a bad cub, only a couple of weeks old and already strong and healthy, for such a small thing he sure had powerful lungs, you know me I despise bawling cubs but compared to the silence of the last four attempts his cries were welcome. No it wasn't that he was irritating like his sister or a failure like his brother, the problem was he was perfect but he wasn't mine.

When I decided that I needed a heir I never thought that I would once more be outclassed by you but alas while that boisterous little brat of yours may have been annoying and completely naïve he at least could pass as a Prince, as long as you didn't spend too much time with him. Alas Nuka couldn't even do that, not that avoiding him was much of an option, weak, scared and with the brains of a Hyena, in short completely unsuitable for the throne, in my darker moments I wondered if having such a pathetic excuse for a son was a punishment for my sins.

He could never rule forcing me to cast him aside in favour of another, ironic considering my own cub hood. To add insult to injury every attempt afterwards always ended in failure, in death. Zira cried every time. In the end I had to resort to desperate measures, the Hyenas had reported a dark furred rogue who they often mistook for me at a distance around the borders. I offered him a place in the Pridelands if he agreed to mate with Zira, he accepted. After the deed was done I killed him and gave him over to the Hyenas, that shut them up for a while.

At first things went well enough, with two healthy cubs Nuka could be removed from the equation, I was no Ahadi I would not allow him to suffer as I did labouring in hopes of approval that would never come, I decided that I would be honest and make it clear to him that he had no chance at all of coming to the throne. Zira wouldn't be an issue, she had almost disowned him as soon as Kovu and Vitani were certain to survive.

The look of loss and failure on his face when I told him nearly shattered me, despite what others claim I am not totally heartless, as he drifted away from the family and the Pride it hurt me deeply, I wouldn't let him suffer forever unwanted, I decided to deal with him. One dark night I feigned sleep waiting until the others were asleep, after several minutes I got up quietly and went to find my son, he had stopped sleeping with us and had taken to sleeping near the entrance as far away from us as he could, that should have made things easier, but that night he wasn't in his usual spot.

Confused and irritated I guessed that he had gone to get a drink at the watering hole or maybe a late night stroll. I headed back inside pausing upon hearing a sobbing sound, it was coming from the direction I had come from hurrying back I saw a tearful Nuka standing over his sleeping siblings. I remember thinking that he had a nightmare and feeling a surge of disgust, those thoughts were banished by shock when I saw his claws were out and at Kovu's throat.

I considered myself a good judge of character, how else could I be so good at manipulation? I knew that Nuka was no killer and that he wouldn't go through with it, still I growled and he jumped away in fear absolutely terrified, he stammered some string of excuses as he backed away, I told him to shut up... and then told him to come and sleep with his family.

You probably think I'm a monster with reason and you're right but I had never intended to kill him, there was a certain Lioness who had seemed to have a certain fondness for Nuka and a great distaste for me. Two birds with one stone, I was going to order Nala to adopt Nuka and leave the Pridelands forever maybe if I went through with that plan things would have gone differently.

Still my son had proven that he wouldn't just passively take life's injustices and although I made sure to make it clear that if anything ever happened to his siblings he would share their separate graves I started making an effort with him again pushing him away had made him stronger but he still needed some help before he was fit to be a King, next time I promised he would not hesitate. I never told Zira that her precious Kovu was no longer heir if she continued to abuse Nuka it would give him the drive to push forward, I would have to be careful to support him just enough so that he didn't break under the strain, I'd leave the harshness to his mother, she was good at that sort of thing.

I brought myself back to the matter at hand as I exited the cave but my good mood lingered for a few moments, it didn't last long they rarely did.

It was always slightly shocking, no matter how many times I walked out of that cave I always expected to see the endless emerald sea of the Savannah stretching away into the distance, instead there was only barren darkened earth broken by the occasional pile of bones, I could see the Hyena clan, dozens of them amongst the rocks and bones, they were lounging around muttering amongst themselves, their boredom and frustration obvious even from a glance. A few looked up at me but none called out their devotion as they once did, instead they turn back to their brethren and continue to speak as if I wasn't there.

Even the lowest of the low who owed me everything couldn't stand the sight of me, that probably would have hurt if I cared at all about the opinions of such lowly creatures as it was I just felt irritated and angry at this latest insult. The Hyenas had always been on my side, sure they were useless slobbering brutes but at least they didn't worship you. They didn't pray to dots of light in the sky for your guidance, they weren't yours which was almost as good as being mine.

I felt an urge to go amongst them even if they only pretended to respect me it was as close to loyalty as I was going to get and in my current mood I needed a boost, kings above I had fallen lower than I had ever thought possible. The Lionesses didn't bother with any pretence they despised me openly, they blamed me for the ruin of the Kingdom. Me! Can you believe it? I could feel the rage coursing through me, they were so blinded as always by their hate, just because things weren't going perfectly it was all my fault, as if I had somehow caused the river to run dry, as if I could somehow command the rain to return.

The injustice rankles with me even now. If it was you they would pray for deliverance and keep on going no-one would ever doubt that you would find a way to make things right. With me they complained all day and disobeyed me at every turn and then had the gall to say that the kingdoms state was my fault, they thought that I was worthless and yet still expected miracles, they said I am incapable of compassion, that you would have done differently, that things would never have gone so badly if you had lived, that if I was anything like you the kingdom would not be dying.

They were so ignorant, nostalgia and dislike conspiring against me, I know that you would not have done a better job than I have, I know it because the alternative was unthinkable, still there were times when I actually found my self wondering if it had been worth it.

I never felt any real guilt over what I did to you and Simba, although sometimes I felt a bit uneasy about just how much satisfaction I got out of it. You had to die you'd left me no choice but perhaps I could have been slightly less petty and Simba didn't really deserve to spend his last moments hating himself I never liked him but looking back. It seemed unsavoury after all he was such an annoying little brat messing with his head seemed almost beneath me, fun but not exactly the most dignified of pursuits and he did seem to adore me so perhaps I went slightly overboard. I often wished I had just killed him quickly by your side rather than torture him.

Ironic that that small act of if not decency than at least discipline would probably have saved my life.

So it was that even my happiest moment was now even more tinged with failure and what had it gained for me? A dying kingdom and hateful subjects. One side effect of all this was that my feelings for you mellowed out, I still loathed you but now I admitted that I had underestimated the challenges of being King so I could feel at least some respect for your abilities as a King if not as a Lion or a brother.

Even that small concession often proved beyond me, I often thought that the ruination of my Kingdom was your way of stopping me from ever surpassing you, even in death you could leave me nothing. Such superstition would have disgusted me at one time but how else could absolutely everything end badly for me? How else could the drought begin as soon as you die? How else could the Lioness I loved die in a stampede during a botched hunt, was that your sadistic ironic revenge? The hate I felt for you returned in full force. But the others still worshipped you, it drove me mad.

"Sarabi." I called out impatiently, wanting to get this over with.

There she was striding up towards me, every inch a queen, no fear, no deference only a calm disdain as she strode through the rabble of Hyenas they snapped at her but such loathsome creatures were beneath her. Even hunger could not diminish her, if anything she looked even healthier than before the drought slightly slimmer any flab replaced with muscle yet not grotesquely so.

I didn't lust for her, I'd never really had that much interest in the fairer sex apart from Sarafina in my cub hood. Zira was the means to get a suitable heir and on rare occasions someone to talk to I didn't particularly find her attractive.

I did feel something for Sarabi, grudging admiration and intense loathing, she remained the Lioness you fell in love with and a reminder of what you took from me.

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi said bringing me back to the matter at hand.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." I accused I had enough of the endless complaints, I had resolved to sort this out once and for all. If I had to kick them into shape myself then I would do so maybe then the Hyenas would stop hounding me.

"Scar, there is no food." She answered preposterously.

No food! Had her contempt made her think I was an idiot? Still I'd give her a way out with dignity she could just leave and find food and learn that the her King would not tolerate laziness or lies that a cub could see through.

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" I stated firmly.

"It's over, Scar." She replied as if I was a particularly stupid cub. You were the last person to talk down to me like that, and we both know how that ended.

"We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." She continued seemingly obvious or indifferent to my outrage.

Leave Pride rock? Had she lost her sanity? This was my Kingdom giving it up would mean admitting that I had failed and besides there was nowhere else left to go the other Prides had all left some time ago or had stopped sending delegations, for all I knew they could be in even worse straits than we were. But no to her it was unconscionable that anyone could fail as miserably as I had.

"We're not going anywhere." I said firmly determined to put an end to this foolishness.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" She proclaimed hysterically, typical Lioness always over reacting, honestly what happened to the dignified queen of a few minutes earlier?

"Then so be it." I replied to let her know my contempt at her weakness.

"You can't do that!" She said emotionally.

I almost felt sorry for her lack of control, almost. But I definitely felt angry at her insubordination. She never would have questioned you, if you had decided to stay she would have probably have worshipped you as the pinnacle of determination and resolve and struggled on without any complaints.

"I'm the king! I can do whatever I want!" I said angrily.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was…" She began in her typical arrogance.

She had done, it she had actually done it, she had compared me to you. She really did hate me beyond all reason. If she could only open her eyes, didn't she understand this was all your fault? Didn't she comprehend that the drought and everything that came later was because of you? Didn't she know what you had done to me?

"I am ten times the King Mufasa was!" I roared in pure rage.

My swipe knocked her off her paws sending her sprawling. I hesitated slightly, with the exception of Zazu I had never harmed one of my subjects before I was still debating my next action when I heard the roar. My guts turned to ice, it was impossible. I saw you approaching, or at least I thought I did.

"Mufasa? N-no, you're dead." I stuttered in panic.

This couldn't be happening, my mind was going wild with fear, you were dead. I had killed you, how could you be back? I had never been particularly brave but I was no coward yet I was paralysed with fear. I had killed you, destroyed your legacy and taken your throne, I had defeated you. When you slowly turned my victory to ash I made your very name a crime, I may have watched my life fall apart but you were gone forever that at least I could always count on, nothing could ever take that away yet now here you were.

I stared at the new Lion waiting for your inevitable revenge, but for a short time he seemed completely uninterested in me, focussing entirely on Sarabi. I remember thinking that it made sense, after all you did love her, but it gave me vital seconds to bring my mind under control and think, fear giving me clarity that I had lacked for a long time. Some things didn't add up, you were slimmer than I remembered you and looked younger than when I had killed you, also Sarabi was acting strange. Also if you could return from the dead now why not earlier when it could have made a difference and saved lives, unless you wanted to punish me slowly and draw out my torture which I could easily believe but still there was something off.

I thought back to your funeral, I remember Sarabi's tears, I remember afterwards she had mentioned that not being able to bury Simba made things so much worse. That was it! I thought suddenly. It wasn't you it was Simba, you had not returned for vengeance I still had a chance.

"Simba?" I asked barely daring to believe it.

He turned away from his mother to look at me.

"Simba!" I said with false enthusiasm.

My mind was working furiously, this could be very dangerous but also it could be the opportunity of a life time. I could destroy the last piece of you! No more setbacks I could finally win.

"I'm a little surprised to see you, alive." I said shooting a hateful look at the Hyenas.

They had failed me again. I don't know why I was surprised but I made a note to give them a punishment they would never forget, stupid useless failures, all this could have been avoided but yet again they had failed. I was furious those scum had dared to lose their respect for me, they dared complain yet all this time they had been lying to me! Not only was I their king but they owed me everything and yet still they shamelessly betrayed my trust to cover their sheer incompetence, I still don't know whether it was the humiliation of being tricked by Hyenas or the betrayal by the closest things I had to allies that infuriated me more. They would pay I thought savagely but for now I had more pressing matters than a few useless subjects. This latest failure could be dealt with later as long as it did not cost me my life.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba spoke, from you I would have been much more afraid as it was this overgrown brat inspired only slight nervousness. Sure he was strong but so were you and I killed you.

"Oh, Simba, you must understand… The pressures of ruling a kingdom." I said stalling while I worked out my options.

"Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar." Simba interrupted.

I felt a surge of irritation, nobody interrupted me, I was king. Still pointing that out would probably end badly so I changed tactics maybe the Hyenas could be of some use after all.

"Oh, oh, yes, well I would! Naturally. However, there is one little problem. You see them?"

I gestured towards the Hyenas, hoping to try and put him out of his comfort zone, he had probably come here to kill me and take over as if nothing had happened. I needed to make him doubt himself, simple enough with the right tools his illegitimacy would have to do for now.

"They think _I'm_ king," I said, as if it was all some misunderstanding that could be ended amenably enough with a friendly conversation over an antelope, not that there was any antelopes left of course.

"Well we don't! Simba's the rightful king." A familiar voice rang out.

It had to be Nala, I felt momentarily lost. I had never had any liking for Nala but for her mothers sake I had treated her decently and even on occasion comforted her as she dealt with her loss. It was all fake but it did gain me some support and I admit that I enjoyed pleasing Sarafina. This betrayal hurt me. I knew she blamed me for her mothers death the very thought enraged me. Not only was she reminding me of what I had lost she had returned to help take away whatever I had left, she would be punished severely later I resolved.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba said without hesitation.

Damn her! She had dispelled any doubts he had about what he was doing, I needed to act fast, then a thought struck me perhaps he may have been sure of success did he feel that he deserved it? You had always been weak like that, perhaps he had inherited that weakness.

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" I asked probing for weak spots.

"That's not going to work, Scar. I've put it behind me." He replied.

Put it behind him? That seemed out of character, I mean the murder a parent had to leave some sort of mark unless... No that would be too perfect, here was the chance I had been working for, he still hadn't figured it out, this was the tool that I would use to pry open his armour and rip out his resolve. Not only that but I could finally crush any dissent from the Lionesses.

"But what about your faithful subjects, have they put it behind them?" I asked teasingly.

I could see the Lionesses stirring uneasily it was working.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked, advancing with less certainty in her manner than before.

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" I said triumphantly.

I kept an eye on the Lionesses who were definitely wavering, this was going perfectly, but Simba was the true prize, I could she his resolve falling away, leaving only the broken young child I had sent off to die so long ago.

"I am." He admitted shamefully.

I knew then and there that I had won but the best was yet to come. One of the Lionesses broke ranks and moved towards us, it was Sarabi of course, her look of complete despair perfecting the moment.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true." She begged.

"Not so proud and defiant now are you?" I thought silently truly enjoying her misery, maybe if she didn't kill herself she would be more compliant from now on.

"It's true." Simba replied.

That dispelled any doubts but I could not relent, I had to utterly destroy him in the eyes of the Pride, I had to end any and all resistance to my rule while they were still stunned and malleable.

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!" I roared.

I was truly in my element, do you remember that travelling pride that visited when we were cubs? How for hunting rights in our lands they would put on great performances? I should have left with them for I was truly a master of the Thespian arts.

As if things weren't already almost perfect I heard an almost forgotten sound, thunder, there was a storm coming which meant rain, my troubles it appeared were over you could no longer look down on me. I would kill your son and lead the Kingdom to a glorious new era of peace and plenty. I would even openly pray my thanks to the Great Kings and beg them to forgive Simba and help him find you and peace. It would be gloriously ironic and also help cement my hold on their hearts. I silently offered my thanks to you and your idiot son for providing this perfect opportunity, to think that just earlier that day I had been a bitter wreck.

Maybe I had let myself lose focus for too long, Simba seemed to be pulling himself together.

"No! It was an accident!" He said emotionally but without real conviction.

He didnt fully believe it but still I knew I had to regain the initiative before he regained control.

"If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

The best lies are always twisted truths. I began contemplating murder the day Simba was born and he was a vital part in my plan to kill you, so in a way he was responsible.

"No," he said defiance melting away again.

"Then you're guilty!" I accused.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" He cried out.

He obviously didn't know what to say or do and retreated from my relentless advance, soon he would have fallen to his death I thought that I wouldn't even have to lay a paw on him oh well I would have had to take satisfaction from his death regardless, I couldn't have everything my own way. By this point I barely need to say anything but I did so more for pleasure than anything else. The Lionesses appeared thoroughly cowed, none spoke out or moved to assist their champion, I could taste victory.

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again but this time daddy isn't here to save you." I taunted.

"And know everyone knows WHY!" I gloated as lightning struck.

Was that you voicing your displeasure? I remember wondering but if so it was irrelevant. Simba still fell off the edge. He was clinging on for dear life. I couldnt believe my luck, I got to kill father and son the same way. This could not possibly be better. I remember how upset you were the first time he almost died all that time ago, you had no idea that I was involved. I had practically handed him to the Hyenas on a platter, they still managed to screw it up. Still maybe it was for the best after all if he had died there or in the Gorge I wouldn't have this crowning moment of glory, I wouldn't get the privilege of removing the last trace of you from the world.

"Hmm, now this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? Let me think…" I taunted him.

"Oh yes I remember. This is just how your father looked before he died." I said wickedly enjoying his despair.

Now to end it forever, the final little twist of his guts before I sent him on to you, so you could watch my triumph together as father and son, this was my moment I savoured it for several seconds before leaning closer.

"And here's my little secret: I. Killed. Mufasa!" I whispered with malice.

That was my fatal mistake. If I had to point out any moment in my life that doomed me that would be it. I should have just killed him but I could never resist the last act of torture. With strength and fury that I had never imagined him capable of Simba pulled himself back up using my claws to do so.

"Murderer!" He roared as he attacked.

For the first time in my life, I had no plan, I panicked, he was going to kill me, I could see it in his eyes the frightened cub was gone replaced by an enraged Lion more than capable of tearing me to pieces. I was shocked at this transformation, my lies would be useless, it was over.

"No, no, Simba! Please!" I begged absolutely terrified.

"Tell them the truth." He ordered.

So that was his revenge, he would make me throw away everything I had won. I tried to talk my way around, it old habits died hard it appeared.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the be.. ergh" I began before he started crushing my throat.

I knew that it was all over he had complete control and hopeless defiance was not in my nature, if it would keep me alive I would do anything, still this humiliation was almost unbearable even for me. Almost.

"All right," I spoke in defeat.

It appeared that he didn't believe me for he kept up the pressure.

"All right!" I gasped desperately letting him know that I would not die for my pride.

This time he did release me and waited expectantly. I briefly toyed with the idea of accusing him one last time to spoil his victory but defiance would mean only death and this life as awful as it was and as worse as it would probably get still meant more than any trace of shame.

"I did it." I admitted quietly.

Simba was not impressed he wanted it to be brat always did find a way to make my humiliations worse even though before that had been unintentional now it was completely deliberate. How I hated him

"So they can hear you." He ordered.

I hated him but if he was expecting a meek admission followed by pleas for mercy he was mistaken.

"I. Killed. Mufasa!" I yelled at the top of my lungs for all to hear.

I watched any hope of me keeping the Lionesses in line die, my words were the spark that lit an inferno of years of pent up rage. They surged forward doubtless to maul me to death, they would probably be too late Simba would probably have taken his own vengeance in a few moments.

I guess I will never know for sure as at that moment the Hyenas attacked forcing him to defend himself and giving me vital breathing space, I felt an uncharacteristic moment of gratitude towards the Hyenas. Absurd I know as this was their fault but they cared enough to fight a full Pride for me, I resolved to punish them much less harshly then I originally intended before realising that such thoughts were pointless my days as King were over, still if I survived and I always survived that would be enough, I would plan my revenge and I would kill your son, I would defeat you. Perhaps he would die in the brawl in which case I would busy myself rebuilding the Kingdom.

Yes whatever happened I would survive and I would succeed my family and several of my loyalist followers were away I would rally them and cleanse the Pride lands of my enemies, I would get a second chance. Then I noticed Simba had fought his way out of the mess of claws and fur and was pursuing me, I had to get away and figure out a new strategy.

I climbed up to the top of Priderock even as parts of it were engulfed with hot embers and blazing flames. He followed me of course, he was persistent I had to admit. And young and stupid, he may have been to strong to fight head on, but my mind was always my most deadly claw.

Simba advanced relentlessly there was no fear only determination, he had gained control over himself there was no wild lunges or leaps through the air, he moved warily careful to cut off any escape route, there was not wild rage or regret that I could manipulate. I was cornered and we both knew it

"Murderer." He snarled.

As if he was any different, of course it only counted as murder when it was you or another loved one who had died, with me it was justice... or was it?

After all hadn't you always told him that mercy took more courage and strength than revenge? I wanted to laugh you had given me the perfect weapon to use on your own son. Just like your instructions for him to stay away from the Graveyard all that time ago.

"Simba, Simba please have mercy... I beg you." I said

It didn't seem to have any real effect he continued to advance but then he spoke.

"You don't deserve to live." He said his voice full of hateful resolve.

_I beg to differ._ I thought but I knew that this was my only chance. He wasn't a killer just yet but he wanted to be so I had to play this right.

"But Simba, I… am family…" I tried.

Again it did not stop him, I couldn't really act surprised it hadn't stopped me from killing you or indeed himself just minutes before. Maybe if I lessened his hate I would stand a chance. The Hyenas had saved me once tonight maybe they could do it again.

"It's the Hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea." I lied easily.

It was their fault after all, and one act of competence didn't make me feel any guilt towards betraying them and it wasn't even a real betrayal just another ruse, strange how creatures I despise can be more useful indirectly or accidentally than when they try and help.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie." Simba exaggerated grimly.

I felt genuinely afraid of him, I would never show mercy so it was a bit much to expect it from even one as weak as Simba still the three occasions I had tried to kill him were surely outweighed by all the countless occasions when I didn't, you really should have taught the boy some perspective. Maybe that was worth a shot.

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"You wouldnt kill your own uncle." I said more out of hope than conviction.

I knew my life and his for that matter entirely depended on whether I was correct or not.

"No Scar. I'm not like you." He answered.

Well that was pretty obvious otherwise I would have been dead for some time and his odds of survival would have greatly increased. I didn't know or particularly care about the reasons for this entirely undeserved act of mercy. Sure over the years I had managed to feel slightly soiled for twisting his mind but that didn't stop me gaining satisfaction from his apparent death or even give me a moments pause when it came to attempting to kill him once again.

I began heaping the flattery with a trowel as I began preparing for the killing blow, still his mercy confused me slightly not enough to stop me from taking advantage just enough to regret sending him away all those years ago, a lost opportunity, if I could manipulate him so easily as an adult who had come with the sole purpose of killing me, doing the same when he was a guilt wracked and completely naïve cub who actually loved me would have been child play. That would have been a brilliant victory over you. Still I would have to settle for killing him.

"Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise." I blathered on.

"How can I… prove myself to you? Tell me I mean anything." I said judging distances.

He seemed to fall into deep thought, idly I wondered what it would be a formal apology? A life spent in his service righting my wrongs? I suppose I should have known what he would say but it honestly never occurred to me.

"Run. Run away Scar and never return."

That was surprising to say the least. I didn't know how to respond. I had considered leaving for a brief exile myself just minutes earlier and had thought about disappearing several times over the years. This place was hell for me with it's constant stench of failure and misery but it was the only home I had ever known. I had lost too much here, I could not become nothing even for a brief time, not surviving because of skill but because of the misplaced mercy of someone I hated. I would die first... or more accurately he would.

This was the moment I had been waiting for I saw a pile of hot ash, perfect.

"Yes of course." I said the picture of defeat.

I moved as if to obey him pausing near the ash. I couldn't resist one last jab at him before I killed him.

"Your majesty" I roared throwing the ash straight into his face.

He flinched and I took my chance lunging towards him in seconds we were fighting furiously, he was young and strong and I had never been much of a fighter. If you had lived and trained him he would have killed me in seconds. As it was he was no match for me, after a few frantic bouts of grappling and a mid air collision I actually managed to floor him with a savage swipe.

He landed hard perilously close to the edge sensing victory I threw myself over, honestly I should have seen it coming, it was the only move that had ever worked on you when we fought, he kicked upwards sending me tumbling over the edge I fell into the abyss. It lasted only seconds but they were the longest seconds of my life.

I crashed to the floor. I ached all over from the fight and fall but I was still alive, I still had a chance. I would flee and heal. I would find Zira, how foolish I had been I would tell her just how much she meant to me. I would return one day and victory would be mine. I would rebuild the Kingdom and in a thousand generations Lions would still talk of my achievements, no longer would I live in your shadow, no longer would hate be my way, I would avenge myself and then I would mourn you and him, I would cleanse myself and become something more. I would become a true king.

First things first the fire was everywhere I needed to escape, I climbed to my feet and began to make my painful escape. Suddenly out of the flames several shapes approached. For a few moments I was paralysed by the injustice of it all until I recognized the shapes as Hyenas.

Yet again they had saved me. I promised myself that I would never mistreat them again, in fact I would not only send the Lionesses out to hunt I would join them to ensure that these most faithful and useful of all my subjects never suffered again.

"Ah my friends." I called out in welcome.

Relief and gratitude made my greeting genuine, they also blinded me until it was too late.

"Friends? I thought you said we were the enemy!" Shenzi growled.

No. It couldn't be, they must have heard my ruse, they thought that I had betrayed them, it wasn't fair.

All plans and hope left me, I saw murder in their eyes, on autopilot I retreated and started pleading I felt the flames approach as I backed away from my former servants, my former friends. They attacked I didn't really put up much of a fight I was defeated. You had won again.

* * *

So here we are. Their attacks are getting less savage I think the flames are getting too close, their starting to turn away in panic. Oddly enough I'm rather indifferent whether or not they burn to death, after all it's too late for me and frankly I've had enough of them, I'd wish them luck but they don't deserve it.

Wait. One of the Hyenas isn't running.

It's Edward he's ignoring their calls approaching me, I can feel the first flames licking my paws, the numbness is now a pleasant memory, it is agony.

He's beside me looking down, I look up into his eyes, for once they aren't blank, their sad. He holds up a claw and starts lifting my head, there isn't any hate and he does it gently, I can see him moving his claw to rest on my throat.

I know what he's doing. Even after all this he can't leave me to burn, he's going to make it quick. I'm too weak to thank him, all I can do is nod slightly and hope he understands. He does, I'm free.

I can't feel my blood run free but I see his blood soaked paw as his withdraws with a last solemn look. I hope he makes it out, I find this last act of compassion oddly touching, sure he helped the others attack me but at least he tried to make it easier. I suppose that's more than I deserve or at least have ever been given.

The darkness is total yet I can see you bright as day, the fact that I'm still talking... thinking? To you means there must be something in the old stories. I can see your tears. That's so you, even crying for your killer. Before I would despise you for that, now it seems rather amusing I guess I did miss you somewhat afterall.

Spare me your pity. For the first time in years I know what I am, a monster a devil the instrument of my own damnation... And I'm fine, I'm better than fine. For the first time in my life I'm your equal you were always their God, now I will be their Devil. Who knows maybe better things will come as they try and fight me, I'm past that now.

Maybe I will suffer for eternity maybe one day I'll be allowed to move on who knows. I suppose it's too late for favours but you were my brother once. Watch over them, if I can find something approaching peace they deserve to have the same chance.

Oh yes. Before I forget...Sorry about the whole murdering you thing. Seemed like a good idea at the time.

Goodbye.


End file.
